


Alpha Red and An Off White Moon

by ScarredMuzzle



Series: Alpha Red [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Liam Dunbar, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brett being a good boyfriend, Campfire, Candy Bribes, Established Relationship, F/M, Fireflies, Full Moon, Full Shift Werewolves, Gavin's a babe, Good Theo Raeken, Kid Fic, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Nolan having trouble with the shift, Scary Smart Lily, True Mates, Twins, Twins being pretctive, dads, good food, lakehouse, supermoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarredMuzzle/pseuds/ScarredMuzzle
Summary: The first big supermoon is coming up and the Alpha Red pack needs to prepare for what might happen with the kids.





	Alpha Red and An Off White Moon

Liam shoved the last bag into the trunk and slammed it, willing everything to stay put. With everyone packing for a long weekend, both the minivan and Theo’s truck was loaded with bags. He felt the slight prickle under his skin, the aching reason that they were even taking a trip up to Lydia’s quiet lakehouse. Clearly the kids were feeling it too. 

The three siblings were snapping and growling, play fighting in a pile on the lawn. Brett and Nolan were being dutiful uncles right besides them, only interfering if the kids’ tiny claws got a little too sharp. Theo was inside the house, just last minute checking if they left anything behind. With the kids, having everything they needed for their first big super moon was essential to keeping the trip worry free. Corey and Mason were staying behind and Lori was driving up with her boyfriend to meet them at the house. 

“Carson! Ow!” It was Lily who squealed. Carson instantly pulled away and apologized. 

“Sorry Lil. You okay?” She showed her brother the quickly healing marks on her arm. He wiped the tiny drops of blood away and Evan ruffled her hair. 

“You’re tough. Wanna rest?” Her eyes glowed in a challenge. 

“Nope!” She tackled him with a laugh and dragged Carson down with them. They continued to scuffle as Theo stepped out of the house, followed by Mason and Corey. The pups broke off to run and hug the uncles they were leaving behind. Mason crouched down to take Lily in his arms as the chameleon did the same for the twins. 

“Are you guys gonna be good for your dads? Let them make sure you’re safe?” All three pups nodded at Mason’s serious words. “Okay. Make sure you have fun too.” 

“Yeah, the lake is gorgeous at this time of year. I can remember the first time we went up there as a pack. Your Papa pushed Dad into the lake. It’s the one reason why your Papa hates asparagus, becau-” 

“OKAY!” Liam jutted in quickly. He let the kids have one last hug before herding the kids towards the minivan and letting Brett and Nolan help strap them into their carseats. He shot a quick glare towards the giggling couple who were hiding their laughs quite terribly. Theo shook his head fondly and embraced Corey, then Mason. 

“You think that they’ll be alright?” Mason asked. A were’s first big super moon was a huge deal, especially to see if they could control their shift or find their anchor. Liam sighed, coming up behind Theo and wrapping his arms around his mate’s waist. 

“That’s why we’re going to the lake. If anything bad ends up happening to them, I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself.” Theo pressed a kiss to his hair. “If they have isolation and the freedom to shift openly, it will hopefully help them find the balance they need with their wolf.” Corey nodded. 

“Do you think that they will be able to full shift? Or if they’re wolf or coyote?” Nolan and Brett had finished with the kids and walked over. Nolan was a bit shakier than usual, his nervous energy pushing through the bond in Liam’s chest. The alpha rested a hand on the beta’s shoulder, sending a soothing push through the bond. It helped, but only a little. 

“They’ll probably have a pretty good chance at full shift. But they have to find balance first. As for coyote or wolf, I have no clue.” Theo said, answering Brett’s question. A text pinged from Brett’s back pocket. He looked at the screen and typed out a quick response. 

“Lori and Gavin are on their way. We should get going soon.” Liam nodded. After the last few goodbyes were said, Nolan and Brett hopped into Theo’s truck. The Alpha couple got into the minivan and were greeted by the cheers of their children. With Corey and Mason waving goodbye in the rearview mirror, the set trail for the lakehouse. 

+++

After a couple of restless hours in the car, the two vehicles finally approached the winding road that led to the lakehouse. They both parked in the driveway, the gravel crunching under the rubber tires. The doors popped open and the kids immediately tumbled out, itching to explore and stick their noses in every crack and crevice. 

“Don’t go in the woods yet and stay away from the edge of the water!” Liam called out, his voice echoing around the dense mass of trees that surrounded the house. 

“Got it Papa!” Evan’s voice came from around the corner, the kids already out of sight. Brett stepped out and popped the trunk on the truck, pulling out the first couple of bags. Nolan came around and helped him carry them up to the front porch. Liam tossed them the keys and the heaved the bags inside, coming out to retrieve the rest. Theo carried the cooler of food into the kitchen and started to unpack to cold goods, stuffing them into the massive fridge and freezer. The sound of another car pulling up brought him back into the driveway. 

The kids were hugging Lori’s legs happily, talking in their quick chatter about all of the new things they have discovered already. 

“...and a newt and a spider the size of Evan’s face!” Lily finished. Her eyes were shining gold in the afternoon sun. The twins’ eyes were out as well. It seemed like the moon was pulling them already, letting little pieces of their control fall through the cracks. Lori smiled and scooped her up, greeting the twins as well. She looked happy to be around the pups again. 

“Did you touch it?” She asked them. 

“Well, I wanted to see the spider move, so yeah!” She laughed and let the small pup down, pulling all three into a big hug. The chatter died down immediately as the passenger side door of Lori’s jeep opened. A tall man stepped out, his tan skin and black hair speaking of Mexican descent. His hair was spiked up and the stubble on his face was neatly groomed. His collared red shirt and his tidy blue jeans spoke of leaving a good first impression, as well as his slightly nervous demeanor. 

Brett has assured Liam that Gavin was a good guy and Liam trusted Brett’s judgement on who got to date his sister. Especially because Brett was overprotective of Lori (but rightfully so). The two had met at Sinema, Gavin being polite and charming and Lori falling for him instantly. She could tell by scent that he was a werejaguar and she knew he could tell she was a werewolf. They had ended up talking all night and set up a date for the following weekend. That had been three months ago and they have been dating steadily for two. The pack had yet to meet him (besides Brett) so Lori decided that this was a good opportunity and Brett had agreed. 

Theo quietly stepped up to Liam’s side and watched with amusement as the event unfolded. The pups animal instincts were clearly present as they sniffed the air, trying to catch the scent of the newcomer. The twins put Lily between them and Evan led the way across the front of the car, followed by Lily, then Carson. All three had their claws out. Evan’s steps were quiet and careful, barley making a sound on the gravel. 

As they rounded the edge of the car and came face to face with Gavin, Lily’s head cocked as she sniffed again. She looked to Carson, then Evan, each returning her look with understanding. The smell of this strange man was the same as the scent that had been on Aunt Lori for the past several weeks. She took her brother’s hand and looked up at the tall jaguar. Her face was determined and her eyes were glowing even stronger. The twins were silent pillars of support besides her. 

“You’re dating Aunt Lori.” The little girl did not say it as a question, but as a statement. Gavin nodded in confirmation (despite there not being any question asked), the faint smell of nervousness twined with amusement wafted from him. 

“If you hurt her, your bones will be in the bottom of the lake.” She walked away quietly, the twins sending Gavin one last menacing look before following their sister, supposedly off to look for more spiders. Gavin’s eyebrows raised in surprise at the words of the small child, completely caught off guard. 

Nolan was leaning on Brett’s shoulder, tears pouring from his eyes as he silently lost it, Brett wasn’t much better off. Liam and Theo weren’t surprised at the fierceness of their daughter. She was strong and clever as they come. The weight of her threats should not go unnoticed. 

Gavin looked at Lori and the Alpha couple, mouth open in shock. Lori took pity on him and kissed his cheek, closing his mouth for him with a gentle pat. 

“That’s Lily, my princess. And Evan and Carson. They’ll warm up to you, I promise.” She said, taking his hand and squeezing. Gavin nodded in slight disbelief and remembered his place as a were visiting a pack and trying to make a good impression on his girlfriend’s Alpha. Since the Talbot siblings don't necessarily have parents, their Alpha was as close to a parental figure they had. Liam stepped forward and held out his hand. 

“Pleased to meet you Gavin. Lori has told me many things about you, all good. I’m Liam and this is my mate Theo.” Gavin shook his hand in return. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Liam.” Theo did the same. 

“I’m sorry if our little girl scared you. She can be protective of her family members.” Theo explained with a small chuckle. 

“Oh, it’s fine. I just didn’t expect such…”

“Ferocity?” Nolan finished for him. Gavin nodded in agreement.

“Especially from someone so young and small. I’m no midget, but she looked me right in the eyes and told me I’d be dead. I’ll definitely be taking her seriously.” Lori looked at him admiringly, the soft glow of love surrounding them both. It made Liam feel simultaneously happy and protective. 

“And this is my boyfriend, Nolan.” Theo let out a small wheeze, choking on air. Liam patted his back, trying to get over his own shock. Everyone in the house knew they were dating ( _ because  _ **_hello_ ** _ , they had eyes) _ , but they had never outright stated that they were each other’s boyfriends. Brett had some pretty good timing. Gavin shook a bright red Nolan’s hand and Brett settled an arm around his  _ boyfriend’s (!)  _ shoulders, pressing a kiss to his temple. 

“Okay, enough introductions. Theo, you packed the wolfsbane whiskey right?” 

+++

The elder members of the pack were gathered around the table on the back deck. Lori and Gavin sat next to each other on the outdoor couch, hands intertwined as they watched the boys talk. Nolan was manning the grill, the smell of steak and (not charred) hot dogs wafting in the air and making the kid’s stomachs gumble. Brett was keeping close to him, resting an open palm on the small of his back and whispering quiet jokes in his ear. 

It was Nolan’s first big super moon as well as the kids and Theo made sure he had something to do with his hands. The wolf was getting antsy and Liam took one look at him and told him to take care of the grill. It was an outlet for the extra energy, but the itch still wasn’t settling underneath his skin. Brett’s wolf felt it and tried to offer as much reassurance as he could, staying close and touchy. Liam kept an eye on them, as well as the kids who were playing out in the middle of the giant backyard. Apparently the spider liked to stay on the stick and made a great chasing tool. 

“No, Corey called it as a girl and a boy and  _ Mason  _ said it was gonna be two girls.”

“I swear that Mase said it was a girl and a boy and Corey said two girls.”

“Well you remembered wrong.”

“Well maybe  _ you  _ remembered wrong.”

“Are they always like this?” Gavin whispered in Lori’s ear, eyes intent on the verbal tennis match. 

“Pretty much been like that since day one. I can’t remember a time when they haven’t argued. But it’s what makes them work. I’ve never seen a pair of people that are more efficient at parenting, being mates, being Alphas. Anything that they do together, they do it the best.” Gavin took a sip of the whiskey, grimacing at the burn. 

“Okay, I think the food’s done!” Nolan called out, bring a heaping plate of meat from the grill to the dining table and interrupting the couple’s mini argument. The kid’s scampered up the steps and sat in their chairs. Lily had a few extra cushions on her chair so she could reach properly. They all started silently as Theo brought out the buns and salad from the kitchen. Their eyes were glowing more brightly as the the sun was setting. Brett grabbed the last of the condiments and took a seat. 

“Lily?” She thought for a moment. 

“I’ll have a hotdog, please.” Liam prepared it, setting it in a bun and covering it in a thin layer of relish. 

“Carson?” 

“I’ll have a cheeseburger please.” Theo spatulated one off of the plate and onto the bun. Lettuce, tomato, and a super thin layer of mayo later and Carson has his dinner. 

“Evan?” 

“Just a burger please, Papa.” Liam gave him his food and asked all three for drinks. They all wanted water and Nolan tossed three bottles to Theo from the cooler on the side of the deck. Everyone else got what they wanted and the pack dug in happily. The atmosphere was charged with a slight edge, the moon slowly pulling stronger and stronger on the weres. The lake was quiet and the surrounding woods muted sounds from any busy roads nearby. It was peaceful, but it felt all too much like the calm before the storm. 

The kids helped shove the paper plates into the garbage bag as Gavin and Nolan packed away the few leftovers. The table was wiped down and the cushions were moved to the small fire pit off the side of the deck. 

“Who ever can bring me the most kindling will get a surprise!” Theo announced. The pups ran all around the yard, collecting sticks and setting them by their dad’s feet. In the end, Carson collected the most. Theo brought him to the kitchen and told him to close his eyes and open his mouth. 

“Dad! Please don’t make it yucky!” 

“I promise it’s not, but you gotta trust me.” Theo gently shoved the jumbo marshmallow into his son’s mouth and the little pup giggled and chewed happily. “We’re gonna have smores once the fire gets going okay? Don’t tell Ev or Lily. We’ll surprise them.” Carson gave him a mock salute and ran off to his siblings. They tried to get it out of him, but he didn’t break. As Brett and Lori got the fire going, Theo kept the kids occupied trying to catch the early fireflies. Liam called Gavin into the kitchen. 

“So, I know how my kids don’t like you just yet.”

“That’s an understatement.” Gavin protested. Liam shot him a look.

“True. But if I know my kids, the way into their hearts is by giving them candy. Or food in general. But especially candy.” Gavin saw the plan. 

“So you want me to give them the smores stuff as bribery so they’ll like me.” He clarified. 

“Yep.” 

“I can see that these kids are taking after the methods of their father.” He muttered as he stacked the tray high with graham crackers, jumbo marshmallows, chocolate bars, and roasting sticks. Liam opened the door and ushered him out onto the deck. The kids were still catching lightning bugs, the sun fully set. Nolan’s eyes were glowing and it wasn’t because of the fire. When he talked to Brett, Liam could see the barest hint of fangs. He had to make sure that Brett stayed close to Nolan tonight. It would help the newer were if  he had his anchor around, ready to steady him and bring him back from the pull of his wolf. 

“Hey Lily? Evan and Carson? I have something you might enjoy!” Gavin called out. Lily turned to him, face set in suspicion. As she walked towards the deck, the twins filed in behind her. It reminded Liam of a president and her bodyguards and he had to suppress his laugh. The Talbot siblings and Nolan watched, amusement glimmering in their glowing eyes. 

Lily stopped in front of Gavin, her arms crossed. The twins looked expectantly at Gavin, slight curiosity evident as they tried to get a glimpse of what was behind Gavin’s back. 

“Well?” She asked. “What have you got for us?” Gavin silently crouched down and brought his offering out from behind his back. Lily’s eyes instantly lit up, her hands going out to gather the precious goods. She recoiled before she grabbed anything, eyes narrowing as she looked at Gavin again. He let his green eyes flash and let their animals talk, the balance between predator and predator easing the tension. She took two marshmallows from the bag and gave one to each of her brothers. She took the tray from Gavin gently and brought it down to the fire pit. The twins silently held the roasting sticks for her as she speared the marshmallows on them. She gave a stick to Lori, Brett, then Nolan. Followed by Theo and Liam. Gavin stood in the same place on the deck, unsure of what to do. 

Lily walked up to him, took his hand, and led him to sit next to Lori. She handed him a stick with two mellows and got her own (with three) and sat on Theo’s lap, roasting as if nothing happened. Gavin justed nodded to himself and made his smore. The rest of the wolves continued as if everything was normal, but Theo could sense the silent agreement that Gavina and Lily now had. Liam was right, bribe the kids with food. 

The moon was rising and Liam felt his eyes glow. He didn’t feel the need to put them away, his wolf pushing closer to the surface. He felt his claws itch at the edge of his fingers, his fangs pushing at his human teeth, aching in his gums. He wanted to shift and to run in the woods with the dirt under his paws and his pack besides him, pushing at his heels. He wanted it,  _ needed  _ it. Not just him, but his wolf. The Alpha wolf inside of him wanted to run and Liam wanted to run with him. 

The rest of the pack had already reacted to the pull of their Alpha’s energy. Lori’s eyes were glowing and her feet were shuffling on the hard stones of the patio. Her hand was in Gavin’s, his knuckles white. He may not be part of the pack, but with the heightened moon sense, he felt the Alpha’s energy in the air and through his girlfriend. Spots were appearing on his lower legs, his eyes a jungle forest green. Theo ws pressed into Liam’s side, the solid weight making his chest rumble in a deep purr. The contentedness of his anchor and mate made him hazy on a cloud of happiness. The kid’s claws and fangs were fully out, digging into the roasting sticks. They didn’t realize it because they were staring in the flames and willing the shift to come upon their own terms, just as their fathers taught them. 

To find balance with their wolf, the kids had to allow the shift to happen. It was how they could find true balance and the ability to full shift, to find peace with their wolf. Not to suppress the shift, but to allow the change to happen by  _ communicating  _ with their wolf. By not fully stopping the shift, they give both the wolf and their selves a slice of control. 

Brett had his arm wrapped around Nolan’s shoulder, whispering lowly in his ear. The poor were’s claws were digging into his arm and his yellow eyes were staring unseeing at his feet. Fangs poked at his bottom lip, chewing the skin raw. Liam moved and crouched in front of his beta.

“Nolan. Look at me.” Since the wolf was this close to surface, he obeyed without a second thought. The tears were visible in his eyes, his control being pushed beyond an edge. 

“I don’t want to hurt them. Please, Alpha, I don’t want to  _ hurt them _ .” He broke out in full sobs, leaning into Brett. The taller wolf put an arm around his boyfriend and held him close. He snarled when Liam reached out a hand, then recoiled when he realized what he did and the offense it caused. His eyes dropped as he nuzzled into Nolan’s neck, whining as Nolan’s misery soured the air. Liam forgave the perceived transgression without a second thought because this wolf was simply protecting his mate. 

“Nolan, you’re not going to hurt them. You love them just as much as we do and your wolf recognizes it. You wouldn’t hurt them and if you need the proof, they’re right there. I wouldn’t let you even  _ close  _ to them if I believed that you weren’t trustworthy. If you trust me Nolan, you’ll allow the wolf to shift, but  _ on your terms.  _ Your body, your control. Let your wolf slowly out, piece by piece.” The Alpha’s voice was steady, allowing his beta to focus on his wolf. His sobs diminished into deep, heaving gasps. Brett took his hand and let Nolan’s claws dig into his own. It had to hurt, but Brett didn’t flinch. 

The struggling were took a few deep breaths, his chest heaving with the effort. His claws and fangs slowly extended to full length and his eyes to their utmost shining gold. His breathing evened out and he carefully pried his claws out of his boyfriend’s hands and cradled them carefully. Lori gave Nolan a tissue and he wiped the blood from Brett’s hand. The tenderness and love shown in such a simple gesture made Liam’s heart hurt. Brett kissed his forehead softly and pressed impossibly closer. Nolan carefully let out a last large sigh. 

“I’m okay. I am in control. I wouldn’t hurt them. I will  _ never  _ hurt them.” The shifted were said it with complete certainty. The Alpha smiled weakly and patted his beta’s knee. He turned to make sure the kids weren’t scared of the small shaky scene. 

Gavin sat in the middle of the couch the pups occupied. Lily sat in his lap and Evan leaned on his left shoulder, Carson on his right, tucked into Lori’s side. His arm was wrapped around them all, eyes observant. The pups watched with wide, but calm eyes. They understood that their uncle needed help with his control and they knew that he loved them no matter what. Theo watched Liam and they way his eyes moved across the ensemble, carefully assessing each and making sure for certain that they were safe and sound. 

“I think a run would be a good thing to do as of now. The moon is at its peak and we all have some energy that needs to be run off.” The kids bounced excitedly. 

“Can we go in the woods, Papa please? Please can we go in the woods?” Evan was giving his Papa the best puppy eyes. Liam smiled and nodded. 

“Yes, kiddo. We can go and explore the woods.” All three kids cheered and ran to the middle of the yard, waiting impatiently for the slow adults. The pack quickly extinguished the fire, smores long forgotten and joined the kids in the middle of the yard. 

“So you guys remember me telling you that Dad can full shift, right?” The pups nodded eagerly. Liam turned to his mate and waited with a happy smile. Theo fake groaned and kissed his mate’s nose before dropping on all fours with a sickening crunch of bone. Where their father once stood, there was now a wolf coyote hybrid in some loose clothes. Liam patted the animal’s head affectionately and got a playful bite in return. Lily squealed and hugged the large wolf around the neck, playing with his floppy ears. She got a slimy lick in return and the twins joined her in “oo”ing and “ahh”ing over their father’s new form. 

There was a pop and Brett was in wolf form, his wolf a sandy color with a white chest. The pile of disregarded clothes grew as Lori joined him, with a slightly smaller stature in chocolate color. The kids squealed with each new shift and instantly indulged their packmates in pats and rubs. To say the wolves enjoyed it was an understatement. Evan stuck his tongue out and looked at Theo, eyes narrowed in heavy concentration. Another crackle filled the air and a small coyote pup stood at Theo’s massive paws. Nolan let out a happy noise and scooped the pup up. The little thing yelped happily, covering Nolan’s nose in heavy, slobbering kisses. 

Lily reached out with her arms and Nolan gave her Evan gently. She cuddled him close as Carson pet his soft light brown fur. He squirmed until he was let down and scampered between Liam and Nolan’s legs, tripping his Alpha and jumping on his chest. Liam laughed and hugged him gently, pushing him off and giving a few steps teasingly towards the awaiting forest. Evan didn’t wait and ran into the bushes, Brett and Theo hot on his tail. Lori stayed back with Gavin and touched her nose to his hand, gently urging him along. He ran into the woods after the rest of the pack with Liam and Nolan following close behind. 

The trees were filled with joyous shouts and barks, sounding more animal that the sometimes human bodies they came from. The patter of paws on dry leaves and of tails swishing in the wind made the pack bond sing with pure joy. They ran the entire length of the lake, stopping to tumble and bite and tag and play. Anything that they wanted to do, they did because this kind of freedom felt  _ amazing.  _ Theo and Liam stuck close to each other, a large wolf like animal and a powerful Alpha. Anything in their path was sent running. 

The pack came to a sweaty stop by the edge of the lake, panting and laying on the ground, trying to push air into their lungs. Everyone was in pure bliss and maybe that was responsible for what was said next. 

“Y'know, the moon looks like a pizza.” Theo looked at Nolan in the most straight faced looked he could muster in dog form. 

“ _ WHEN THE MOON HITS YOUR EYE LIKE A BIG PIZZA PIE.”  _

_ “ _ **_JESUS CHRIST BRETT PUT SOME FUCKING CLOTHES ON.”_ **

"PAPA SAID A BAD WORD!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! My tumblr is @thiamuniverse if you wanna stop by and drop an ask! Lobe y'all and your comments and kudos keep me going!


End file.
